So We Meet Again
by NYCdreams13
Summary: Laurent turned Bella immortal before Jake was able to kill him. Now eighty years later Bella is back at high school with a clan that "adopted her." When the Cullens come back problems arise between her and her new coven.
1. Preface

Preface

"Don't do this." I begged Laurent.

"Don't worry." he moved the hair away from my neck.

"I'll be quick." he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes tightly. He sunk his teeth into my neck and I screamed.

Suddenly his teeth were ripped out of my neck and I fell to the ground.

I saw Jake( in wolf form) tearing Laurent to shreds. I didn't have time to react. Everything went black.


	2. Reunited

It was now eighty years later. I remain friends with Jacob and the clan of vampires who helped me when I was changed. Jake really didn't know what to do with me when I was transforming and he came across a group of "vegetarian" vampires who helped us. The "Moore" coven consisted of two couples and one boy Brendon and Grace(The parent figures), Alison and Mason, and then there was Jude. The one who is constantly trying to win me over.

They moved to Forks and we were going to attend Fork's high school with me.

I pulled into the all too familar parking lot and laughed as I saw Mason. He was wearing neon pink, green, and orange Nike's.

"What are those ?" I asked pushing my hair behind me ear.  
"I lost a bet with Brendon okay?" he asked obviously not to pleased.

"Are you sure you didn't let a kindergarnder dress you?" I chuckled.

He shook his head. "I let Grace dress me which is close enough." he scoffed.

The bell rung I sighed. I really wasn't looking forward to this.

The first three periods all seemed to blur together.

I went to to turn the corner but stopped. I heard somone call my name and it was a voice all to familiar.

"Bella!" she said.

I turned around and there she was. Alice Cullen. Don't get me wrong I was estatic to see Alice but I knew that if Alice was here he was here.

"Hey." I said giving her a hug.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you? Why are you well you know." she said looking at a bystander who was listening in on out conversation.

"I'll tell you later." I sighed.

"No." she grabbed my hand. "Were ditching." she laughed.

We ran out into the woods and found a log to sit on.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Laurent." that was all I had to say before she started flipping out.

"OH HELL NO. I'LL KILL THAT.."  
"He's already dead." I chuckled I don't think I've ever seen her that mad.

"Still. We should bring that assjack back to life then kill him again." she shook her head cursing under her breath. "Anyway how have you been."

"Okay." I lied.

"You might be a vampire but your still a terrible liar. Have you seen him yet?" she asked

"No, not yet." I looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." she put her hand on my knee.

"I hope so." I muttered under my breath.

Alice dragged me to the house to see Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella?" Esme said smiling.  
"Hey." I responded.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's you." she hugged me.

"Nice to see you again." Carlisle said hugging me as well.

"So how'd you change." Esme asked.

"Laurent." I said.

Just like with Alice that's all I had to say before both of them blew up.

"HE DID THIS TO YOU?" Carlisle screamed.

Esme looked like she was about to punch somebody. "Well in a way I'm glad. Because if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here right now. He's dead right?" she asked.

"Yea, Jake killed him before he could kill me." I responded.

I stayed for about fifteen minutes when I decided I should go and my family that I was still alive.

"Hey." I said walking through the door.

"Where did you disappear to? I've been calling and texting you for hours now." Jude said hugging me.

"Uhm. You know the new clan at school?" I asked.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Their the Cullens."

"I wish I would have know that or I wouldn't have talked to them bastar..."

"Don't call them bad names, their nice." I replied.

"Nice! They left you!" he raised his voice/

"They were looking out for me it's not like they wanted to leave!"

"I don't care. I don't want you talking to them!"

"Your not my father Jude. I can do what I want." I said raising my voice.

"Not under my watch. I forbid you from going back there!" he said raising his.

"Fine then." I shook my head. "You don't have to watch!" I stormed out of the house.

Grace followed me.

"Bella." she said grabbing my hand. "He's just trying to watch out for you."

"I know, but he's not the boss of me." I replied still pissed.

"Bella he doesn't want you to get hurt. I'm not to pleased about this either." she responded.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to talk to them." I said walking away.

Don't get me wrong I loved my family but it was like living with five Edwards. I remember how protective he was but...he wasn't as bad as them. I remember they wouldn't let me out of the house when I was a newborn even though I saw Charlie and was perfectly fine.

They told Jake about the whole situation and I winded up fighting with him to.

The only place I could go without being judged was the Cullens.  
-

EPOV

I walked into my house and everyone was on edge. For a moment I didn't know what was going on then I read everyone's mind. Bella was here. My Bella. I was so overjoyed. I tried to run upstairs to where Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Bella were but Jasper held me back.

"Edward she's not ready yet." I ignored him and Emmett held me back to.

"Shes not in contort of her emotions."

"I don't care." I said managing to yank away from them and run upstairs.

"I opened the door and she just looked at me."

Nobody said anything.

"Edward. Leave." Roaslie said.

But before I could respond somone was behind me.

"Bella." he said.  
"Jude. What the hell are you doing here." she said getting up.

"I told you not to talk to them." he said grabbing her arm.

"And I told you your not my father!"

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled at this kid.

"Her boyfriend." he responded kissing her.

She slapped him with her free hand. "Are you fu**ing delusional? I'm not your girlfriend now go away!"

I decided it was time to step in I yanked his hand off of her and threw him against the wall. He got up and went to go after me but Emmett and Carlisle held him back.

"Bella how could you do this?" he asked.

"How could I do what? Live my life like I want. You know what why don't you just stop talking to me." Bella responded.

With that Jude was escorted out of the house and not so politely told to never come back.

I looked over at Bella and she looked weak it wasn't long before she fell and I ran over to catch her.


	3. Forgiveness and Love

EPOV

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I asked Carlisle panicked.

"Relax Edward, she's going through a lot and her brains just protecting itself. Since her gift is mind shielding she has to sleep sometimes to rest her brain, but you really should go lay her down." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed a little, Bella was fine everything was going to be alright.

I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I gently laid her down in my bed and sat down next to her. I couldn't stop staring at her, I couldn't believe she was here. I made a huge mistake leaving her and I would go great lengths to make it up to her. I missed her so much, I just hoped that she would somehow forgive me.

I could tell that she was awakening so I gently rubbed her hand with my thumb. Her eyelids fluttered open and the emotions in her eyes went from happy, to confused, to distant within a matter of seconds.

"How do you feel?" I asked propping my head up with my hand.

"Okay." she responded turning to face me.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a teardrop fell. I was trying to figure out how a vampire could cry, and faint, and sleep but I didn't point it out.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping a tear from her face.

"It's nothing." she mumbled.

"You know you're a terrible liar, just tell me please?" I begged.

"I can't do this Edward." she shook her head.

"Do what?" I asked wiping yet another tear from her face.

"I can't sit here and just talk with you like this. It's been eighty years and I'm still not over you Edward, you moved on I get it but I can't just be friends." she said edging closer to the edge of the bed.

"Don't go." I grabbed her hand.

She looked at me and she was getting more and more distant by the second.

"I didn't leave you because I was over you. I left you because I wanted you to be safe, I needed you to be safe. Being around me just put you in an enormous amount of danger."

She shook her head. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, it's not your fault...you can't control who you fall in or out of love with." she inhaled sharply.

"Bella, why is it so easy for you to accept a lie and so hard for you to accept the truth. I love you." I said taking her face between my hands.

She shook her head. I ignored her and kissed her. She was tense for a few seconds but eventually loosened up.

"I love you." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too." She said putting a hand on my chest.

Kissing her felt so natural, so right. I felt like I was complete again, I felt happy again.

BPOV

I pulled away from kissing him and took every inch of him in. His sharp jaw, his cute nose, his topaz eyes. I took in everything, every little inch of perfection.

"Promise me one thing." I bit my lip.

"Anything." he breathed.

"Don't ever leave me again." I said sternly.

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Bella I promise I will never leave you again."

I sat between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I need to go straighten things out with my family." I said swaying slowly back and forth and placing my hand over his.

"I'll come with you." he breathed into my neck.

I smiled "I love you so much, you don't know how much I missed you."

He titled my face toward me and kissed me.

I didn't want to let this moment go but the Moore's were there for me for eighty years now and I couldn't let them go that eaisly.

He entwined his finger with mine and we walked hand in hand down the staircase.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Good." I smiled.

Edward pulled into my driveway and opened my door for me. He refused to wait in the car because he didn't want Jude to lay a finger on me.

I knocked on the door even though I had a key.

Grace opened up. "

"Hey." she hugged me. "You must be Edward." she gave him the evil eye.

"Yea, and you are?" he smiled.

"Grace." she said blankly staring at him.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Bella all this time. I made a mistake and I'm glad she had someone there to help her through being a newborn."

"My pleasure." Grace said stiffly.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, I don't know if Jude told you what happened." I said nervously tugging at my clothes.

"Don't worry about it." she reassuringly rubbed my arm.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Brendon you must be Edward." he said walking up and shaking hands with Edward.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said.

"Are you guys together again?" Grace asked.

"I think so, I mean it's like were starting all over again." I replied looking at Edward.

Jude walked in the room and Edward immediately stiffened.

"Bella can I talk to you...alone?" he said eying up Edward.

"I don't know Jude." I avoided his stare.

"Please?" he asked.

I looked at Edward and let my shield down so that we could have a private conversation.

"It's okay, go." he thought.

I squeezed his hand before walking away.

"I'm so sorry about earlier." he rubbed his chin.

"It's fine." I replied.

"I have something to tell you." he said inching closer to me, I immediately back away.

"I love you Bella, and I don't think you should go back with him." he said trying to hold my hand but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jude but I'm in love with someone else." I said looking at the floor.

"You can't say that, he left you Bella. He hurt you, I would never do that to you. Just please don't let him back in." he begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." I whispered.

"Then I can't be friends with you anymore." he said looking right past my shoulder.

"Fine." I said walking away. Nothing was coming between Edward and I. Edward walked me out to his car and I sat in the passenger seat replaying what just happened. How could Jude make me choose between my true love and our friendship.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked rubbing my knee.

"Yeah." I replied kissing him lightly on his hip.

He smiled before pulling away. It was eleven PM.

"You really should get some sleep, I don't want you passing out again." he whispered.

"I know." I replied.


End file.
